Hazagurbar
Overview Founded by exiled members of the wandering Shahryar tribes, Hazagurbar is widely known for its array of gambling games and violent sports. Seduced by the promise of exotic goods and fast fortune, all manner of folk make the difficult pilgrimage through the arid Galgryth Abyss to try their luck on the dangerous streets of Hazagurbar. It is said that virtually anything can be found in its colorful markets, and for highly specific needs, the black market is more than able to provide. It is a lawless hive of cutthroats and swindlers, where politics are not ruled by any titular officials, but underground guilds of thieves and merchants who pay their way into power. The power structure of Hazagurbar is constantly in flux, and it isn’t uncommon for multiple organizations to rise and fall from power within the course of a year. There are, however, some constants within the guilds. History Hazagurbar has strong roots in Shahryar culture. The nomadic tribes are well known for their underhanded dealings with outsiders, and a great many idioms boast a considerable distrust for any sort of involvement with Shahryar. In particular, the Shahryar have a strong belief that the wealth of outsiders rightfully belongs to them, and they show no remorse for any means by which they might acquire this wealth. To the face of a stranger they might offer a fortune telling to predict the future, while behind that same stranger's back a cut-purse relieves him of what little money he has left. Though Hazagurbar was founded by exiles of the Shahryar (most commonly for having too much involvement with outsiders) that same philosophy permeates the atmosphere of the city from the underbelly to the upper echelons. There is no such thing as money or possessions that "belong" to someone-- anything that can be liberated without detection rightfully transfers ownership to the thief. As such, theft is one of the favored past times of residents, and there is no limit to what might be stolen. Entire organizations have been known to change hands without warning or trace, and such heists are often commended if they proceed successfully. Geography, Climate, and Environment Located in the heart of the parched desert of the Galgryth Abyss, Hazagurbar rests in a lush oasis at the fork of two rivers. Temperatures are warm all year round, and the heart of winter is often considered to be the most comfortable weather. Summers are usually stiflingly hot, and magical cooling systems are popular among those who can afford such luxuries. Demographics The city of Hazagurbar covers an area of approximately 2553 acres, with a total population of 154 thousand people. The population is largely human (37%), with smaller numbers of elves (20%), halflings (18%), dwarves (10%), gnomes (7%), half-elves (5%) and half-orcs (3%). Government and Politics Hazagurbar has a titular ruler referred to as the Prince or Princess. However, the Prince and his cabinet have only figurative power; in practice, they are always under the command of whichever guild is currently at the top of the pack. True political power in Hazagurbar belongs to the guilds that operate the criminal underworld. Military Hazagurbar has little in the way of an organized military, but a conquering force would be foolish to contend with the City of Thieves. The guilds of Hazagurbar are fiercely loyal to their territory, and confronted with the prospect of war, a formidable mercenary army can be quickly amassed. Hazagurbar has no need for its own military because it has more than enough money to buy someone else's. Law Enforcement and Crime Though an internal police force is technically present, the city guard of Hazagurbar is one of the most corrupt official organizations in the world and will happily change loyalties to serve whoever happens to be offering the most money at any given moment. Economy The city's gold piece limit is 100,000 gp. Anything, whether it be mundane or magical, having a price under that limit is most likely available for purchase. The total amount of available coinage, or the total value of any given item of equipment for sale at any given time, is 774,810,000 gp. Science and Technology WIP Education WIP Religion WIP Culture WIP Category:Human Category:Cities Category:Shahryar